


Bonfire

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: A small collection of related autumn themed Rowaelin drabblesChapter 1: im having a bonfire. you should join meChapter 2: Trick-or-treating is for children. Let’s go cause some trouble.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Bonfire

The house was perfect. Quaint tudor style, two bedrooms, decent kitchen, original wood floors. And best of all, out of the main college area, so it was quiet enough on the weekends that Rowan could get some serious work done on his thesis.

Or at least when his roommate Fenrys wasn’t causing problems.

“…nice to meet you. My roommate is holed up inside, but I promise he’s not a serial killer.”

A couple female voices drifted in through the open door. Rowan growled in frustration. _Why did Fenrys also have to be so friendly?_

“Well, we’re having a bonfire tonight, you both should join us. Bring your own drinks. We’ll provide the marshmallows.”

_What_?

The voices spoke again and then the door closed. Rowan ground his teeth so hard he thought they would crack.

By the time Fenrys found Rowan, he was seething. “So no we’re having a bonfire? Only you would would badger some random girls off the street and make up a bonfire to see them again.”

Fenrys laughed. “They were cute. And funny. The blonde one was incredibly feisty, just your type too.”

Rowan glared at him. “No thank you.”

“Come on man, you’ve barely gone out since we moved here months ago. You need friends.”

“I’m fine,” Rowan huffed.

“Well, now you don’t have a choice.” Fenrys smirked as he turned to leave. “Well I’ve got a bonfire to plan annnnd two hours to do it in. Better get cracking.”

Rowan rolled his eyes. “I hope they’re both attracted to women.”

Fenrys only laughed.

-

Rowan has to admit, for two hours of planning, Fenrys had done a great job throwing together a bonfire. It seemed like half the neighborhood was gathered around their fire pit that didn’t even exist two hours ago. Everywhere he turned there was a new face. There was a huge spread of food and more beer than an undergrad keg party. People were huddled under blankets to keep warm in crisp fall air and the air was full of laughter and smell of toasting marshmallows.

He would never tell Fenrys, but it was actually kind of nice, having all these people around. Rowan made his way through the crowd with his drink and settled in at the fire pit, close enough to feel its warmth, but not so close he was completely surrounded by people.

“Some party?” Rowan looked down to find the most breathtaking woman looking at him. Stunning turquoise eyes and hair like fire. Momentarily stunned, he didn’t even recognize her feeble attempt at making conversation.

“Uh..yeah.” He shook his head and tried to gather his scattered thoughts. “Um, actually, do you want to know something funny? We were even having a bonfire until like two hours ago. My roommate met these girls and needed another reason to see them and made it up.”

Shock flooded her face and then she promptly burst with laughter. Her laugh was a deep belly laugh that shook her entire body. It was so utterly contagious, Rowan couldn’t help but laugh along with her.

After a moment she calmed down enough to ask, “Let me guess, you’re the not serial killer roommate who was holed up inside?”

Understanding filled his mind and he flushed. Chagrined he asked, “Annd let me guess, you were one of the girls at the door?”

The woman laughed again. She stuck out her hand. “My name is Aelin. My roommate Lysandra and I live across the street. And I get the feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Rowan laughed and took her small, warm hand in his own. “Rowan. And I look forward to it.”

And he found he really was looking forward to it.


	2. Let's Cause Trouble

_You up to anything tonight?_

Rowan smiled a little too widely at the text message. Only Aelin would ask something so innocuous on Halloween night.

_No, Fenrys has declared I’m too sullen to give out candy. So I’m free. What to go trick or treating?_

He cringed a bit at that last addition. He had gotten her number that night at the bonfire and was still feeling her out. But he figured with her personality and wicked sense of sarcasm she would appreciate the attempt at humor.

_Trick or treating is for children. Let’s go cause some trouble. Dress warm. Be there in ten._

Rowan laughed. He was in for an interesting night.

—

Aelin let herself in a few minutes later carrying a large black duffel bag.

“Should I be worried?” Rowan smirked at her.

“Only if you have any aversions to TPing?” She opened the bag to reveal rolls and rolls or toilet paper.

“And who are were TPing?”

“My cousin’s boyfriend. He’s a big hulking brute and I hate his guts. But he’s family, so I have to be nice. But it’s Halloween. I can do what I want.”

Rowan laughed. “Alright, well as long as we don’t get arrested, I’m in.”

—

They were almost done with the second tree when the lights went on. In a flurry of harried movement and stifled giggles, they stuffed the last couple rolls in the bag and fled around the corner.

Angry shouts were ringing out by the time they hid themselves in a group of bushes. Aelin had her mouth covered and had mirthful tears streaming down her face. Rowan couldn’t help but think it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

“AELIN! I know this was you! If I find you, you’re so dead!” Rowan peaked over the hedge to find a large, dark haired man pulling down toilet paper. He instantly sobered at the sight.

Aelin it seemed, didn’t mind the thought of imminent death. She wiped away the tears in her eyes. “Oh, this was just too good.”

“You’re not worried he’ll find you?”

“Oh no. Lorcan’s not the one to worry about. It’s Elide you have to watch out for.” Rowan snorted.

“I can hear you!!”

Aelin snorted and gathered up the bag and darted down the street, Rowan hot on her heels. They were halfway down the street when Rowan slipped on a stretch of slick sidewalk, iced over in the chilly weather. Without thinking, he reached out for the nearest thing to brace himself. Unfortunately, that thing was Aelin and instead of steadying himself, he only brought her down on top of him as he fell.

For a moment, they were a tangle of limbs until Aelin was able to right herself. She was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. They were so close, that their noses were almost touching, their breaths intermingling.

Aelin smirked down at Rowan. “You know, I typically expect a guy to take me out before I allow him to take such liberties.”

“Well how does dinner tomorrow sound?” Rowan asked softly.

Aelin pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “It’s a date.”


End file.
